


Nobody Came

by Indulgenceahoy



Series: Broken Bonds [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Angst, Character Death, Gen, Genocide Route, PTSD, Violence, bad language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indulgenceahoy/pseuds/Indulgenceahoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone can be saved and not everyone is worth saving, but for the sake of his brother, Underswap Papyrus is going to try his damnest. Even if it means the end of an entire world.  -- Sequel to Broken Bonds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here we go.

****As clocks around the town indicated it was close to noon, Underswap Papyrus sat next to Muffet’s smoking his 17th cigarette of the day.  These were pretty much a constant fixture in his mouth nowadays.  It wasn’t that he enjoyed the habit all that much anymore.  It was more that it gave him something to do.

 

A couple of large rain barrels hid him from the people walking by on the main street,  but allowed him to peek at them through the small space in between them. Not that he was particularly interested in anything, or anyone, but it was yet again, something to do.

 

Underswap Snowdin was for the most part, still a happy and small monster town.  Even after the barrier had come down, not much had changed.  Some monsters moved out while others stayed, preferring the natural peace and quiet of the place.  Humans made an appearance once in awhile and, some even had tried to live there but had been unsuccessful.   The weather could get bitterly cold, and was overall unpredictable. Regular human food was hard to get, and to be quite blunt, there was no money in staying.  So, for the few humans that did come, it was a place to stay at while studying the Ruins and maybe visiting friends.  

 

And every single one of those humans still raised a ghostly feeling of alarm inside of Papyrus.  It didn’t matter if they were kids or not, he just couldn’t deal being around them too long.  In his mind’s eye he kept seeing them snapping unexpectedly and turning on him at the slightest provocation.  

 

He kept seeing his little brother in them.  

 

He wished he could forget.

 

Forget the resets.  

 

Forget the endless cycles of seeing his brother killed by the antagonistic eight child, as he tried to make friends with him.

 

Forget that once upon a time all of that had ended and for once, they were truly happy.  

 

Forget.

 

Forget that the peaceful time had ended as well.  

 

It had been two months since his brother Sans had been hurt, and taken away by an alternate version of himself to Underfell.  His injuries and the fact that he had been infected with DT during his time there, had caused him lose all memories of him and his life before. It also left him permanently dependent on DT for everyday survival.   Undyne had seen to him having a steady supply of a milder version of the substance, while Dr. Pewter had pretty much taken over as his caretaker.    In exchange, Sans now worked for the Dr.   He wasn’t required to, but the daily activities were helping his mind and body recover.

 

He seemed to be … quite content.

 

Papyrus still didn’t know the details of what happened in Underfell, just the consequences.  He had not gone back there since they returned.  Alphys had taken care of having the entrance to the cave the portal was in, closed off with large boulders.  She claimed that she didn’t want anybody else coming in or out there until they had a better idea on what to do, but Papyrus suspected that it was mostly due to them not wanting him going back in search of Fell.

 

In a self hating way, he appreciated the excuse to not have to.    

 

Every morning now was started with a wish that it had all been a dream, followed by the crushing realization that it wasn’t. So he tried not to sleep too much.  Just enough to keep Undyne and Alphys off his case.  

 

Everything was just shit lately.

 

He ran a hand down the side of his face and the back of the bones in his neck.  He hadn’t consulted a mirror lately, but he knew he looked like crap.  He could see it in everyone’s faces when they looked at him.  If they were looking at him in any friendly fashion at all.  In the weeks following the incident, and as news of San’s new condition spread, monsters talked.  Undyne, Alphys and Dr. Pewter had done their best to correct the rumors but they still happened.  It didn’t help that Papyrus had begged the few monsters in the know to not mention the portal or Underfell.  They reluctantly agreed, since not only it would be hard enough to explain, they also didn’t want to risk overly adventurous monsters and humans looking for, and potentially going into a world, that as far as they knew, was unstable.

 

So in a lot of people’s eyes, he was the bad brother that somehow had been responsible for his little brother becoming a mere shell of his former self.

 

The worse part being that Papyrus agreed with them.  

 

He reached inside his hoodie and brought out a small dust filled glove that had been stitched closed and tied around his neck with a cord.

 

Another broken promise.

 

He didn’t know why he held on to it.  It was a kid’s glove.  Red probably didn’t appreciate having his dust kept in such a childish container, but at the same time, he could see him sighing and saying that it was “fine”.   

 

He closed his hands around it and rested his forehead on them. A silent prayer to a missed friend.  

 

“Hi”

 

Papyrus opened his eyes and looked up at a pair of blue eye lights peeking at him from on top of the barrels.  He jerked in place and scooted back a little ways.  

 

“Sans!” he said.

 

“He’s like a bloodhound” He heard Undyne say as she walked around the barrels and rested her left arm on them.  “He knew exactly where to find you”  

 

Sans smiled happily at her and Papyrus, but stayed where he was.  He liked the tall skeleton monster but he was always sad around him.  He didn’t want to make him sad.

 

“Yeah? … Yeah … that’s great .. great” said Papyrus getting up as smoothly as he could.  He saw Undyne frown at the glove hanging from his neck.  He put it away self consciously.   

 

“You promised to help out” said Undyne changing their unspoken subject.   “Sans is getting his new bedroom today, remember?”  

 

Sans smiled again, more in reaction to Undyne looking in his direction than anything else.  He didn’t quite grasp the meaning of what she had said.  He already had a bed and a cabinet for his stuff back at the clinic, but the small monster doctor kept saying that he should get a room all of his own.  

 

Papyrus looked away.  He didn’t like that Sans was moving out of their house, even if he did reluctantly  agree that it was probably for the best.  

 

_Once Sans had recuperated enough physically, it had been suggested that he return to the skeleton brothers’ house.  Everybody had hoped that living back home with his brother would help Sans recover even faster._

_It had not gone well._

_Being inside the house had sent Sans into hysterics.  It triggered a terror that he just couldn’t vocalize.  He refused to talk and wrapped his arms around his head as if expecting to be hit.  What this implied just churned and twisted inside of Papyrus.  His little brother had been immediately escorted out and returned to the clinic by Alphys.  Unfortunately, other monsters had witnessed this event, and it had just added to the rumor mill._

 

_Papyrus wondered what had happened to his little brother inside that house that looked like theirs, in that twisted version of their world.  He wondered … yet he did not want to know._

 

_How could someone that was supposed to be another him do this to Sans… to his Sans?_

 

“Paps?” asked Undyne.  

 

Papyrus nodded and walked over to them.  He noticed Sans taking a step back even though he didn’t have to.  His memories may be gone, but he was still keenly aware of his brother’s emotions.  He was trying to give him space even if somewhat unconsciously.  Papyrus reached over the barrels easily and patted him on the head, getting a shy giggle out of Sans.  

 

Undyne smiled at Papyrus.  “Ok then!”, she said “Sans, you head back to the clinic.  Paps and I will go get your stuff”

 

Sans nodded and trotted back into the main street.  Papyrus watched him go.  If he just let his mind wonder off, he could fantasize that everything was as it used to be.  That that little monster walking away was his brother, energetic and optimistic as ever... Not something he brought back with him that looked like him.  

Papyrus caught and berated himself internally.  He squeezed his eyes shut.    _How could he think that way?_  Of course that was his brother.   _What was wrong with him?_

 

“Ready?” asked Undyne turning to him and then noticing his expression “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing” he said opening his eyes.  “You know me, I just don’t like work”

 

“Riiiggghtt.  Paps… I know it's not ideal, but it’s going to be ok”  She looked back over her shoulder at Sans retreating form then back at her tall friend  “He will be back”

 

“I know” said Papyrus giving her a practiced smile.  He swept his hand in front of her inviting her to go ahead and start walking towards the skelebro’s house.  

 

“It’s not a big room” commented Undyne as they walked in an attempt to make light conversation “So we’re thinking of bringing some of his clothes, his bed and nightstand.  We rushed last time, that was a mistake and I can’t apologize enough.  So far he has been reacting well to small, familiar things, like some of his training with Alphys and …”

 

Papyrus wasn’t really listening.  His legs just moved on their own following the monster in front of him.  His shoulders were hunched and his eyes unfocused.

 

 _“I can’t believe ….”_ he heard as they walked by a couple of monsters going into Muffet’s.

 

 _“Beat him half to death…”_ he heard from someone else.

 

 _“I don’t understand…”_ commented yet another monster.

 

Papyrus hand went to his chest and felt the little glove against it, through the fabric of his hoodie.  

 

 _“You wouldn’t have cared”_ he thought to himself _“Or you would’ve have some choice words to say back to them”_

 

“Are you sure you’re ok with this?”

 

Papyrus stopped when he realized that he was the one being addressed.  He and Undyne were now standing in front of his home.  Undyne was giving him a worried look.

 

“Hey, whatever works, right?”  he said opening the door and hoping that his voice sounded as casual as he hoped it did “Like you said, it’s not forever”  

 

“Right!” said Undyne smiling toothily at him and patting him in the shoulder.  “Hey, you might even enjoy having the house all to yourself and ….” she stopped when she saw the complete and utter mess the house was in.  “Paps?  Did a tornado hit the inside of your house?”

 

“Um … probably?”  he said scratching his chin.  “Just … haven’t felt like picking up a few things lately”  

 

“A few things??”  exclaimed Undyne “Paps, I was here a week ago!  It was no where near this bad”

 

Papyrus looked around and shrugged his shoulders.  

 

“Geez!” said Undyne running her hand through her hair.  “Is a good thing Sans isn’t here, you know he would’ve thrown a fit over this mess!” She laughed then stopped realizing what she had just said “I’m sorry. Ok.  We’ll deal with this later.  Possibly with fire.  For now, let’s just get your brother’s things”  

 

She started to climb the stairs towards the bedrooms.  She stopped midway when she noticed Papyrus just standing there.  “You coming?”  

 

_Sans isn’t here._

 

“Paps?”

 

“Yes” said Papyrus.  He started to climb the stairs slowly then he stopped on the third step.  “I’m sorry”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I’m sorry Undyne … I … can’t”  he said climbing down the stairs and stomping towards the front door.  

 

“Paps?  PAPYRUS!”  yelled Undyne from the top of the stairs.  

 

Papyrus opened the door.  “I have to take care of something first” he mumbled as he left and slammed the door behind him.

 

“Oh Papyrus” lamented Undyne.  “This is all just a big mess isn’t it?”  


	2. Better Days

 

Alphys found Papyrus leaning against a tree.  He looked asleep but she knew he wasn’t.  The trail of smoke from his cigarette was coming out in puffs.  Angry puffs.   If anything, he was sulking. 

 

Again. 

 

She spared a look towards the portal.  The boulders were still there, indicating that it was still closed off.  Good.   These same boulders, however, had the telltale signs of having been the target of a fairly large bone attack.   In fact, she would probably have to replace a couple of them, which was impressive, considering that they had also put a magic dampener in place.  You know, just in case of angry skeletons wanting to remove boulders with bone attacks. 

 

Papyrus must’ve done a series of long range attacks to avoid the dampener.  Alphys had sparred with him in the past and she knew his way of fighting was for the most part, a lazy long range style, but his strongest, most fearsome hits came from close quarters. It must’ve been frustrating for him to not be able to use those stronger attacks. 

 

“Hey Paps” she said keeping her hands behind her back.  “Undyne told me you ran off on her a couple of hours ago.  You ok?” 

 

Papyrus opened one eye to look at her and took the cigarette out of his mouth to flick some ashes away.  “Yeah.  Sorry.  Didn’t feel like moving furniture… I’ll apologize later”  His gaze fell upon the forest around them.

 

“Ok.  But are YOU ok?” repeated Alphys also giving the scenery a vague look to give him a semblance of space.  

 

“Yeah!” He spat out, surprising her.  “Yeah … why do you guys keep asking that?”  Papyrus dragged on his smoke until there was nothing left.  He tossed the filter into a snowbank.

 

“Because you are never honest with us, maybe?”  Alphys couldn’t believe the tone in his voice.  She took a deep breath trying to calm down her annoyance.

 

“I’m _fine,_ ok?”  said Papyrus “What else can I say to get you off my back?”

 

As soon as his words left his mouth, he regretted them.  He couldn’t believe he had just heard his own voice say those things ...  He felt a tightness in his chest he hadn’t realized was there before. 

 

“... off your back...YOUR BACK?  …. ARE YOU SERIOUS?” Alphys rounded on him, her tail almost knocking him over.  She towered over him even though she was still a couple of inches shorter than him, by sheer presence alone.  The Royal Guard Captain in her showed up rarely in these times of peace, but at that point in time it was very obvious -why- she had and still did deserved the title.

 

Papyrus did feel sorry but he couldn’t bring himself to say so. A stubborn, angry part of him felt like he shouldn’t have to. 

 

“Look, Paps …”  she scrunched her eyes closed, looking for kind words among the raging ones bouncing around in her head.  She and Undyne had tried so hard to help.  She knew that her girlfriend had gone several days without sleep researching for a way to restore Sans.  Alphys herself had done anything she could think of, to make it easier on them, from making sure that overzealous monsters who believed unfounded rumors, didn’t harass them to making sure Papyrus was fed and looked after.  “We’re just trying to help you and Sans, and I know it hasn’t been easy, and …”

 

Papyrus grunted and looked at the ground,  making Alphys frown.   … AND .. HE WAS GETTING ANNOYED AT THEM??  She looked up into the branches of the tree that Papyrus was leaning against.  Her warrior leanings screamed at her to punch some sense into the insolent skeleton but, her friend instincts begged her to be understanding.  That this wasn’t really Papyrus talking.  That this was just him being hurt -frustrated- at this whole situation.

 

It wasn’t like they weren’t hurting too, or she wasn’t also dealing with the sudden loss of her dear friend and pupil.  Sans may have still be among them physically, but he might as well be another monster with all of his memories and personality gone.

 

It wasn’t like she felt that if she had been more aggressive or more proactive, she could’ve stopped this? 

 

It wasn’t like that at all...

 

She sniffed.  This.  Wasn’t.  About. Her. 

 

It wasn’t her time … right ... to grieve? To regret? 

 

Then… when… would it be? Would it ever be?

 

She punched the tree, sending the snow on the branches raining all over them and Papyrus scrambling to his left.  He looked at her with apologetic, avoiding eyes but still kept stubbornly quiet. 

 

Alphys turned to the skeleton somberly and brought down her fist relaxing her hand in a silent indication that she wasn’t looking for a physical fight.  Small tears traced the contours of her face, but she made no motion to wipe them away. 

 

“We. Are trying our best” she declared  “I know you are hurting. If it was within my power to bring you back Sans the way he was, I would. But I can’t - We - Can’t” 

 

Papyrus opened his mouth.

 

“But HOW DARE YOU PAPYRUS THE SKELETON” growled Alphys coming closer “TO HOLD THAT AGAINST US”

 

“I … ” started Papyrus.

 

“HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT THIS WHOLE SITUATION IS JUST FINE WITH US.  HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT ALL WE WANT TO DO, IS NAG YOU INTO DOING THINGS YOU ‘DON’T FEEL LIKE DOING’  She air quoted his words back at him “HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT WE AREN’T CRUSHED AS WELL BY WHAT HAPPENED TO SANS?”

 

Papyrus stared at her.  His hand reflexively clawing at his chest.

 

“EVERY DAY SINCE IT HAPPENED I LOOK AT SANS AND I TELL MYSELF: I should be happy.  I should be happy that he is alive and back with us.  That should be enough.  Why then, why do I feel sad that he isn’t the way he used to be?  Why do I feel like I’m talking with a stranger.  Why when I smile at him do I feel like I’m smiling to a stranger?”

 

She gave a small sob, her voice growing weaker.  “Why do I still feel like he died?  He’s still here. He’s here.  I should be happy.  Why am I’m so horrible enough to feel otherwise?”

 

They both stood in silence not looking at each other.  Eventually, Alphys brought her arm up and wiped her snout and eyes, then she cleared her throat until her voice was back to close to normal.

 

“Anyways …” she said “You’re a jerk”

 

“Yes, I am” agreed Papyrus and walked over to her and rested his forehead on her shoulder.

 

“A big one” she said fighting the urge to pat him on the back.

 

“A huge one” said Papyrus keeping his head down and sighed.  “A big, humongous one” 

 

Another moment of silence. 

 

A sob.

 

A quiet “sorry”

 

A whispered “it’s ok”

 

Snow started to fall. 

 

“Thank you”

 

 

********

 

Sans sat on his bed back at the Doctor’s house.   He liked this bed.  It was fluffier than the smaller beds back at the clinic.  It also had interesting shapes on the sides.  The doctor had called them “Rocket Ships”  He tried repeating the words himself, but it had too many syllables and odd sounds for him to manage it. Maybe with practice. 

 

He was wearing a simple grey shirt and black pants combo.  Undyne had tried to make him excited about getting a new “battle suit” but he didn’t quite understand what she meant, even after she showed it to him.   She didn’t push the issue though, so now it lay neatly folded in a chair nearby.

 

He looked around the room.  It looked nice.   Well as nice as a room could look, he supposed.   It was clean, organized with a huge window.  He had a lot more stuff here than he did before.  He wasn’t quite sure what he was supposed to do with all these stuff, but Undyne kept saying how nice it was.  He figured it WAS nice. 

 

Undyne had told him to wait there while she talked to the Doctor and prepared the DT machine for his daily treatment.   He didn’t quite like the machine, but it did make him feel better.  He was already feeling very run down from that day’s activities.  He wanted to curl up and sleep, but she had told him to wait, so he did that.  The nice fish lady always smiled at him.  He liked her very much. 

 

In fact, he didn’t think he disliked anyone.  Everyone was so _pleasant_ to him.  The only time it hadn’t been nice when they had taken him to that bigger clinic … uh,  house.   That had not been nice. That place had made his body feel all hot and woozy.  It made his head hurt.  No, definitely, not good. 

 

But leaving it had also made the other skeleton monster, the one they said was his brother,  sad ... Sadder. 

 

He really wanted him to be happy.  He was special.  Around him, the young skeleton felt things … almost remembered things … that he didn’t with anybody else.  But the tall skeleton never was happy. He smiled like the others but his smile didn’t look right.  

 

He sighed and jumped off the bed.  He wish he could remember things before waking up in the clinic, but his mind was a big, confused and noisy place.  He ...sometimes remembered a voice telling, whispering odd words to him.  A white light that hurt his eyes.  A tall monster patting his head and another just like him, slamming him into something hard. 

 

Words were hard.  He _knew them_ but they didn’t come out right.  He didn’t remember them right.  He also didn’t want to tell the nice monsters, since they kept asking him to talk, but he _hated_ the sound of his own voice.

 

Somewhere, in his heart, he knew these monsters.  He had seen them before.  He was sure of it.  But, he couldn’t find those memories.  They certainly acted like they knew him.  They were all so kind. 

 

He wished he could be kind back and tell them what they wanted to hear. 

 

But he just … couldn’t.

 

He rubbed his eyes.  He was really sleepy.  He hoped the fish monster was on their way back.  He ran his hand over the books she said were his.   He knew the small drawings were letters, and that those formed words, but he couldn’t understand them.  Maybe Undyne could help him remember what they meant.  He opened the book and looked at the bigger pictures.  Those were nice, full of sparkly looking things.   He took the book over to the bed and leafed through it. 

 

Before he knew it, he was asleep.  

 

.

..

…

 

He woke up when he felt that he was being carried.  He opened his eyes slowly and squinted at the bright lights that lined a familiar hallway in the clinic.  He looked up and realized that he was being carried by the tall skeleton.  His brother.

 

Before he could stifle it, he yawned.

 

“Ah woke you up, I’m sorry”  said the skeleton looking kindly at him. 

 

Sans looked at him confused.  The monster felt different.  A little more relaxed?  He gave him a little smile and the tall skeleton returned it.  It was still sad but … different….

 

“We’re here” said Papyrus letting him down in front of a door.  Sans recognized it as the door leading to the room where his DT machine was.  Undyne must’ve sent Papyrus to fetch him and instead of waking him up, he had just carried him over.  For a brief moment Sans felt another emotion go through him and ultimately manifested in a blue blush on his cheeks and a small huff. 

 

“I know you’re not a baby bones anymore” said Papyrus chuckling softly  “You just looked too comfortable to wake up”

 

Sans blinked at him.  This whole thing felt so familiar, so close to memory.  So close, so close … and then the emotion was gone.  Sans let out a breath and smiled at Papyrus softly, then he turned around and reached for the doorknob. 

 

Behind him Papyrus smiled as well.  It was still not a-not-quite-right smile but it was getting there.  Alphys had helped him remember that he wasn’t the only one hurting, that everyone was trying their best in the face of a shitty situation.  Before he could do anything else, he had to be there for his brother, for his friends.  Yeah, Sans may never be the same again, but he was still his brother and he had been pushing him away.

 

He had to try harder. 

 

He followed his little brother into the room.  He noticed that Sans was still rubbing sleep out of his eyes.  He must’ve been really tired to fall asleep so early in the day like that.  He doubted that Doctor Pewter had asked him to do anything physically taxing, while he was away.

 

“Hey!” said Undyne as they approached, then noticing Sans lethargy, she leaned over and took a better look  “Are you feeling ok Sans?” 

 

The skeleton nodded and headed towards the recliner chair that he now used while getting connected to the machine.

 

“He was sleeping when I found him.  He didn’t even wake up when I picked him up” said Papyrus to Undyne “You didn’t make him put together his bed all by himself, did you?”

 

Undyne gave him an offended look.  “Of course not.  I got a couple of werewolves to help us out”  she said.  Her body language as she walked over to Sans also said “I wouldn’t have had to do that if you had stick around and helped out like you _promised_.” 

 

He made a mental note to apologize again later.

 

The door opened behind him and Doctor Pewter walked in greeting everyone.   She walked over to Undyne and they both examined Sans.  He heard them whispering to each other and there was something about the tone that made Papyrus uncomfortable.  

 

“Ok Sans”  said Dr. Pewter out loud “Are you ready? Today is a lefty day” 

 

Sans nodded again, offering his left arm for the needle in Undyne’s hand. His eyelids felt heavy. 

 

“Tired?” asked the Dr. in a casual tone “It's ok if you take a nap.  We’ll wake you up when it’s all done” 

 

Sans smiled at her and closed his eyes.  He was almost immediately asleep, even though Undyne was still in the process of inserting the DT needle in his arm.  She flipped a switch and a the machine came alive.  Red liquid slowly started being pumped into the young skeleton.  Undyne looked over  the numbers carefully. 

 

Dr. Pewter motioned Papyrus to follow her out of the room.   “It’s going to be about 45 minutes before they are done.  Want to help me get them and us, a snack?” 

 

“45 mins…. Doesn’t it usually take a half an hour?”  asked Papyrus a bit embarrassed that he wasn’t more up to date about what Sans’ treatments entailed. 

 

“Yes, it used to” answered the Doctor adjusting her glasses.  “We had to up it a couple of days ago.   It makes sense.  The more active he becomes, the more the likelihood that he is going to need more DT”

 

“Oh…”

 

“Papyrus” said the Doctor as they reached the door to the garden that connected the clinic and the doctor’s small house.  “Sans is doing well right now.  He still cannot do a lot of physical demanding things and magic is off limits for him, but he is not in pain and he is slowly re-learning and retaining a lot of stuff”

 

Papyrus followed quietly, waiting for the inevitable “but…”

 

“But,” added the Doctor opening the door to her house “He IS dependant on DT for his continued health…”

 

Papyrus noticed that they were not heading into the Doctor’s kitchen.  Instead, she escorted him to her couch where he sat and put his hands inside his hoodie’s pocket.  The doctor sat across from him on a chair. 

 

“DT by nature is unpredictable.  Even the stable strain that Undyne has been able to produce for Sans has its problems.  Sans is OK.  But, there is a big chance that as time goes on, he will need more and more to make it through the day.  Maybe he will reach a point where he fully stabilizes and he will just need a certain manageable amount for the rest of his life … or … maybe….”

 

“There will come a point where his body cannot take it anymore” said Papyrus. 

 

“Yes” confirmed the Doctor.  She sighed.  “We’re working hard on finding alternatives, of course.  However, Papyrus, I hate to do this to you, especially considering that today is the first day I see you at the clinic with your brother…”

 

Papyrus flinched at the comment, he knew that the Doctor didn’t mean anything by it but she was not lying. 

 

“... but you need to be prepared for the chance that the treatments may not work in the long term.  This is all new science to all of us.   Professor Undyne and I were not expecting to have to up Sans dosage so soon, and we hope to not have to do it again, but we also need to be realistic.”

 

Papyrus nodded. 

 

“Do you have any questions?” asked the Doctor. 

 

Thousands, but none whose answers would make him feel better.  Today seemed to be day to be hit with a lot of hard truths at the same time.  It wasn’t like he didn’t know, or suspected all of this on some level, but still, it was going to take some doing getting his head to accept it.

 

“Thank you, doctor” he said after a bit.  “Thank you for telling me and for all of what you been doing”

 

“You’re welcome Papyrus” said the Doctor quietly  “Please feel free to ask me any questions, whenever you feel up to it”

 

Papyrus nodded again and got up.  “Do you know how to make tacos?”

 

*******

 

When Sans woke up to Undyne calling his name, the first thing he noticed was the smell.  It was delicious and it made his stomach growl. 

 

Even though he was still a little woozy from the treatment, his eyes went wide when he saw the big plate of tacos laid out next to his chair.  Papyrus, Alphys, Dr. Pewter and Undyne were all in the room setting up more tables and chairs.

 

Papyrus replaced Undyne on the chair next to him and offered him one of the treats.   He took it hungrily and bit into it without any prompt.  Everybody laughed when he made a happy, satisfied sound.  

 

Well, Sans may have not remember tacos but he sure recognized them right away. 

 

Everyone had a wonderful time. 

 

It had been magical.

 

.

..

…

 

That night Papyrus sat with Sans on his bed in his new room.  It had been several years since Papyrus had last read to Sans.  Not out of choice, really.   Sans kept odd hours because of his sentry duties and Papyrus did as well, under the pretense of Sentry duties but really mostly due to his research into the Resets.  Besides, Sans had declared it a baby bones activity a long time ago, even when he still brought books home under some excuse of wanting to read them to Papyrus.  They just kinda traded off reading duties from time to time, until they stopped all together. 

 

It was nice to be doing it again despite the circumstances. 

 

Papyrus read to Sans about the Milky Way and galaxies far away.   He showed him what letters made up the word “star” and “sky”.  Also the letters for both their names.   Papyrus decided that he should have reading and writing lessons with his brother every day until he got caught up again.  Sans seemed to like the idea. 

 

They both fell asleep in the midst of open books full of stories and facts about far away places.  However sleeping in each other’s arms inside that small room, was the only Home they needed. 

 

*****

 

A couple of weeks went by. 

 

The rumors about the brothers seemed to subside and some monsters even started talking to Papyrus again in a friendly manner.  Still, from time to time, the tall skeleton would catch wind of some horrible thing he had supposedly done to his brother.  He soon lost the ability to care about this. 

 

Papyrus found it amazing on how easy it had become to fall into a new routine.  While the first few wakeful moments of every day he still spent laying in bed waiting for the whole thing to have been a dream, he soon let reality set in and he got up.  Every day brought with it more moments of discovery with his brother.  He was beginning to truly enjoy their time together again.

 

It had taken some encouragement, but Sans had taken to calling him “Paps” again and, while he still remained unnaturally quiet, he had added this nickname to his usual phrases. Which made Papyrus very happy. 

 

Sans was picking up reading and writing fairly fast.  Learning several new words and phrases every day.  Papyrus had to remind himself that he wasn’t really re-learning it, more like remembering how to do this stuff.  Still, it was fun seeing Sans getting excited about being able to write new words.  It was as if he was a young skeleton kid again learning his letters

 

There were bad days as well.  Sometimes, Sans wasn’t able to get out of bed for very long or, at all.  He slept very deeply during these days and apparently did not dream.  At least for this, Papyrus was grateful, no dreams meant no nightmares.  Nobody knew what triggered these days.  They didn’t seem to come as a result of an exhausting activity or magic usage.  Their occurrence seemed random. 

 

During these times, Papyrus helped out at the clinic, not that there wasn’t a whole heck of a lot to do, but whatever gave him an excuse to spend time with his brother was good enough for him.  Undyne even taught him how to use the DT machine by his request.  He figured he might as well be able to take over so Undyne didn’t have to come to Snowdin daily … not that she would stop anytime soon but it was nice to have the option. 

 

Life, with its all bumps and bruises, was moving on.   

 

Papyrus visited the portal from time to time.   He still felt that he needed to confront Fell about his actions, but at least for the time being, he had more important things to do.  

 

He also still carried Red’s dust around his neck.  It had become a comforting presence to him and the more he thought about it, the more he convinced himself that Red would truly not mind part of his dust being carried around like that.  Papyrus was also very aware that this was all his own conjecture and that it was on the very edge of creepy.  That he really needed to get around to doing a proper release of it, but every time this came up in his mind, it was promptly pushed back down by the promise of doing tomorrow, or maybe the day after. 

 

And Papyrus might have just continued on expecting a tomorrow and a day after, if it wasn’t for that moment a few days later, when a familiar feeling crept up on him.  

 

He stood in the DT machine room with Undyne and Dr. Pewter.  Sans had just finished his treatment and was particularly energetic.  

 

“Paps” he said softly as he climbed off the chair.  “We’re seeing stars tonight, right?”

 

Papyrus nodded and produced a dvd from his hoodie’s pocket. He had managed to get a hold of one about stargazing.  He would rather take Sans to see the stars first hand but, everyone was of the opinion that they should wait a little longer.  Perhaps a couple of months more when the weather would be nicer on the surface. 

 

Sans made a happy sound and started walking towards Papyrus to take a better look at the dvd when he stopped mid step and hugged himself without a sound.

 

“Sans?” asked both Papyrus and Undyne at the same time. 

 

Papyrus felt it come up a millisecond before it happened. 

 

That dreadful feeling where everything seemed to melt and collapse together at the same time. 

 

Only this time it was different.  It wasn’t happening to him, to everyone, to everything like he was used to.  This time it was only happening to Sans. 

 

He blurred at the edges and disintegrated before their horrified eyes.  Only to blip back to existence in the next moment.  He collapsed.

 

Papyrus raced to his brother’s side and lifted him up in his arms.  The bruises on the left side of his face, arms and legs were back.  His clothes had been replaced by the torn ones he had been wearing on the day they had returned from Underfell. 

 

“SANS!” exclaimed Doctor Pewter  “What … what is going on?”

 

Papyrus was breathing hard.  His soul pounding in his ribcage.  This wasn’t possible.  He had never seen it happen this way, but there was no denying it.  They had all just witnessed it….

 

“Papyrus!” he heard Undyne shout as she shook his shoulder “Is Sans ok? Papyrus!”

 

Papyrus looked down at his little brother.  Somehow… Sans, had just gone through a Reset. 

 

*******


	3. No Return

He held Sans tight in his arms.  The word “Reset” danced around in his mind and mouth.  He whispered the word in response to Undyne’s demanding questions, but he knew that was no viable answer to her.  No reasonable explanation. 

 

After a couple of heartbeats with no other answer coming, both the doctor and the scientist switched priorities and descended upon the skeleton brothers. They took over and immediately tended to Sans.  To their growing confusion, they both had to accept that his injuries were the exact same ones he had a little over two months ago. Even the poisoning effects from Fell’s original attack were back. 

 

All the progress he had made since returning from Underfell had been wiped. 

 

Gone.

 

Undyne was besides herself.  She was both outraged and intrigued by what had happened and, she wasn’t subtle about either emotion.  Dr. Pewter on her end, was utterly disarmed. 

 

“How can this be…” she muttered to herself as she provided the young skeleton with the antidote he needed.  “He was just fine this morning …  a few minutes ago”   

 

Papyrus saw her hands shake, fumbling despite her efforts to keep calm.  He had remained quiet after letting of of his brother, and tried to help as much as he could, while his mind kept pulling him elsewhere. 

 

He knew what had happened.  He just didn’t know why, or how.  Suspicions were strong though.  They made made his soul thump against his rib cage and, his head spin with dangerous ideas.

 

“Doctor?  How is …” he began asking

 

“He’s asleep” she answered a little too quickly.  A slight high pitch undertone to her voice.  “I’m going to have to re-admit him to the clinic”

 

Papyrus nodded.  His brother would be safe there. He really didn’t want to leave but he knew there wasn’t anything else he could do there.  Still, he waited until Sans was settled in his new bed.  He leaned over, gave him a pat on the head and rubbed his cheek against his in the way of a kiss.

 

“Goodnight little bro.  I promise you I will make it all better” he whispered to him. 

 

He was afraid but, strangely enough, he also knew he didn’t have to worry so much this time around.  Sans would be ok under Dr. Pewter’s and Undyne’s care.  After all, _they had both done all of this before_ , he mused bitterly.

 

“Papyrus”, started Undyne as he reached opened the door to leave “We need to talk” 

 

“Not now” he said “I need to find some answers myself”

 

“But…” insisted Undyne just before Papyrus teleported away “...Goddammit”

 

Papyrus’ mind wasn’t exactly focused and missed his target by about 20 feet.  He stumbled a little bit in the snow, righted himself up and took a deep breath.  He guessed he was a little more upset than he cared to admit.  He turned to his right and looked at his house. Moreover, towards the back of it.   He had hoped to never go inside that room again.  Then again, his hopes and wishes had not been exactly been very effective lately.   He walked to the room he had sometimes jokingly, sometimes very seriously, dubbed his Lab. 

 

His younger brother had only been there once and only after the Barrier had been broken.  In a rare moment of coming clean, Papyrus had wanted to explain to him some of his actions regarding their human friend Chara.  Sans had been understanding - as much as he could, considering the circumstances.  It was one of the things that always stayed constant with him, no matter how many Resets there had been, Sans would always,  totally and unconditionally trust him and his words. 

 

Because he was his brother and that’s what brothers do.  They trust each other. 

 

Sans always made it sound so simple.

 

Papyrus did notice, however, that Sans did not return to or mention the room again, and he wondered why but didn’t push the issue.   Besides, it was impossible to get in there without a key.  Not even by teleporting. It was as if that room existed in its own little bubble of time and space.  It had always been there, and he had always owned the key.  He just didn’t remember when he had gotten it. 

 

But that was another mystery for another time.  Right then, all he was concerned with is that his current mystery’s answer may lay in his notes regarding Resets. 

 

Papyrus turned on the lights as he walked in.  The place smelled of … something … like smoke?  Not the stuff he enjoyed, that’s for sure.  It was sweeter, more like the pipe stuff he had seen being sold at Capital. Papyrus had never been able to find the source of the smell or figure out why it was so persistent. 

 

He turned around to lock the door behind him, when he suddenly found himself face to face with Undyne.  She looked put off that he had left before she could say anything, which was a little watered down by the fact that she also looked like she was about to kil over from exhaustion.  She had obviously ran the whole way from the Clinic to his house.  

 

“You ... “ she started, then spent the next few minutes huffing and puffing as she regained her breath “... Jerk” she finished.

 

“Am I?” asked Papyrus a little amused despite the place and circumstances, also, he just had to admire her ability to deduce the destination of his teleport in one try. “I don’t remember inviting you over”

 

Undyne blew hair out of her face and, pushed him as she walked into the Lab.  She put her hands on her hips and looked it over while Papyrus locked the door behind them. 

 

“I never knew you had a Lab”  It wasn’t accusatory but there was an edge to the statement.  Undyne and Papyrus had been friends for years and, while she knew he had some scientific leanings, he wasn’t exactly motivated enough to actually become one. 

 

“Not mine” said Papyrus walking towards the counter where he kept his notes.  “Came with the house” 

 

“Right, and you came here because….?” asked Undyne.  

 

Papyrus didn’t answer right away.  He rummaged through several sheets of papers and files.    He didn’t remember reading, much less writing them, although they were all in his curly handwriting.   Undyne sneaked a peek at the white erase board on the wall over the counter.   All sorts of numbers and calculations were scribbled on there, sometimes one overlapping the other.   It wasn’t her field of expertise, but she recognized some of the basic formulas.  Time continuum, quantum physics.  All very theoretical stuff.   Fascinating but ultimately not very testable fields.  

 

“Here” said Papyrus giving her a folder filled to the brim with sheets of paper.   “I came here for this” 

 

Undyne took the folder and hopped on the counter, leafing through the papers without another word.  Papyrus flopped down on a nearby office chair.  He lit a cigarette and just waited. 

 

There were all kinds of papers in the tattered folder, white paper, lined paper, graph paper, napkins, torn pieces, even pieces of gift wrap and, even more weirdly, drawings that looks to have been made by children.  Some of the notes were neatly written, while others were hurried, almost illegible scribbles.   Sometimes there were random statements along with the more scientific observations, like times and places of recurrences.

 

Statements like “Convince him to leave.  Do not save the human.”  or the word “Died Again” underlined several times.   Her internal dialogue about how all this didn’t make sense was interrupted when she came across one report that was very neatly written. It was about her.  

 

The date was from a year ago. 

 

_Told Undyne everything.  Gave her all my notes and observations to look at.  I do not think she believed me fully but she gave me access to the Old Lab regardless.  She told me about her DT experiments.For reference her case numbers were ….._

 

Undyne went pale.  She had told the brothers about her DT experiments right before the Barrier was destroyed, but she had never discussed the details and certainly not given them her case numbers. 

 

The writing continued but it didn’t look as neat at the first paragraph. 

 

_Undyne and I have looked at the machine together.  She had some interesting theories about its workings, being more mechanically inclined than I am.  She said maybe we could trigger a Reset ourselves.  Not sure how that would help but it's an idea!_

 

_Second reference: These is the password to Undyne’s computer: ALPHYSISSOCUTE_

 

It wasn’t her current password (ILOVEALPHYS), but one she HAD used the other one before. _How?_ She continued reading feeling her cheeks burn.  The third paragraph was short and without a reference.  It was almost illegible.

 

_It's no use.  The machine cannot trigger a Reset like we hoped.  However, it seems to have the same capabilities as a “Save Point”  Maybe we can use that._

 

Undyne looked over at Papyrus who was leaning back in the chair looking at the ceiling.  She looked back at the paper.  There was only one more thing written on it. 

 

_The damned thing triggered a Reset again.  They all forget.  They always forget.   Don’t forget._

 

If she had not just witnessed what she did back at the Clinic.  If she had not seen Sans literally revert back to the physical state he was in months ago … she would have dismissed these papers as a very unfunny joke, or as the ramblings of a mad monster. 

 

And perhaps she had.   Many, many times.  How many Resets had there been?  Had she sat on that counter many times before?  How did Papyrus not .. gone mad?

 

“I’m sorry ... At least I believed you that one time”  she said putting the folder on her lap as she didn’t feel like reading the rest of it. 

 

“You believed me several times, actually”  said Papyrus straightening out on the chair “Sometimes a little more than the others.  Sometimes you outright called me a liar and tried to kill me”  He smiled a little bit. 

 

Undyne made a face and cleared her throat. 

 

“It’s fine” continued Papyrus “You had good reason to, during those times.  I was not the most agreeable of monsters.  You could say I was right down genocidal”  He dragged on his cigarette.

 

“But then it all stopped, right?”  she asked  “When we became free? When Chara decided to save everyone and found a way to destroy the barrier?”

 

“Yeah, I thought that the Resets had stopped too, but … well, you saw what happened”  Papyrus got up and took the folder from Undyne.  “Sans went through a Reset” 

 

“Yeah, but just him?”  Undyne got off the counter and studied the whiteboard again “Has that happened before?  Have you ever seen just one monster go through one?  It’s usually the entire timeline right?”

 

Papyrus nodded.  “I never seen it affect just one monster - or human- for that matter.  I seen the opposite, just a monster and a human not be affected by it”    

 

“You … and Chara” said Undyne.

 

“Yup … and well I’m kinda lying … I don’t know about the kid, but the Resets did affect me.  My memories would fade soon after each one, until I completely forgot about the previous timeline.  My only clues that they ever existed are here.”

 

“How… why?” 

 

“I don’t know…  I would always wake up in my room after it happened and, I would just know that I needed to rush here to make notes before I forgot.” He waved his hands dismissively.  

 

Undyne looked around the room again.   Papyrus could tell what her next question was. 

 

“I must’ve noticed at one point that this room was the only thing that never changed.  Whatever is left in here stays the same, even if there is a Reset” he said.

 

“AND…” He lifted a finger and pointed it at Undyne “You once figured out that it may be due to that machine”  He moved the pointed to something covered under a tarp in the far end of the room. 

 

“Oh, is that the machine mentioned in your notes?”  She walked over and removed the tarp. 

 

The machine was … quite unremarkable really.  It looked put together with pieces of several others.  In fact, Undyne suspected that it had exploded at one point.   It was tall and rectangular with a broken display.  Blinking lights indicated it was on even though there was no apparent power cord/source. 

 

She motioned to it in place of a question. 

 

Papyrus smiled softly and pushed a button she hadn’t notice.  A panel slid in the middle of it showing a compartment.   Undyne leaned over and looked inside.  A star looking thing shone brightly hovering in the middle of it. 

 

“Is that the “Save Point”?” she asked.   She had seen something like this before.  Things that looked like it appeared from time to time throughout the  Underground.  As most monsters, she had just assumed they were a natural flora occurrence.  Like the glowing mushrooms in Waterfall.

 

“Yeah” said Papyrus tapping on a tiny and faded metal sign on top of the compartment.  Undyne could barely make out the words “Save Point”

 

“As far as we were able to gather, back in a previous timeline, I mean, this “Save Point” is maintaining a frozen moment in time and space.  A pocket dimension, if you will, that is still attached, yet separate from the rest of the timeline” explained Papyrus.   When you go back outside, you’ll notice that no time has passed since you entered here.

 

Undyne turned and gave him a raised eyebrow. 

 

“OK!” she said and pulled her hair up in a ponytail, making sure it was nice and tight.  “So, why do you think Sans went through a Reset and HOW do we stop it from happening again?”

 

Papyrus was quiet for a moment, instead he very pointedly and slowly put out the cigarette he had been smoking, allowing himself some time to gather his thoughts.  

 

“I don’t want to stop it from happening again”  he said.

 

“What are you sayi…” started Undyne.

 

“I want it to happen again”  he interrupted.   “I want to make an even bigger Reset happen” 

 

“Do you actually WANT your brother to be hurt again?!” asked Undyne incredulous.

 

“No! Of course NOT!” said Papyrus upset.  “I want to Reset to a time before all of this happened!  I want for him to not go through it AT ALL!” 

 

“You mean … you mean you can control how far back a Reset goes?”  asked Undyne marveling at the idea.

 

“Yeah,.... I think so!” Papyrus reached for the folder again.  “Maybe! … I HOPE so!” 

 

They both started going through his notes more carefully. Organizing them. Discussing possibilities.   Eventually they both ended up agreeing on a few things:  Whatever caused Sans Reset, it had not started in Underswap, or their own timeline would’ve been affected.  Sans had only been part of another timeline and that had been Underfell’s, so that meant that that world had probably just experienced a Reset.  

 

It was just a hunch, a semi educated wild guess, but Papyrus felt it in his bones that it was true. He suspected that part of Sans must still be in Underfell, something was still connecting him to that place, somehow.  That’s why he had not felt that he had his little brother back when they had first returned. 

 

This meant that he needed to go back to Underfell and find the source of the Resets. 

 

And get them to Reset to a time when his brother was still whole.

 

To a time when Red was still alive.

 

Yes, it was what he needed to do.  Everything could be right again.   

 

He had to try.

 

*****

 

_A skeleton child lay among a field of blue flowers.   In its left hand, they held a sharp knife and on their right a piece of red cloth.   They stared at the twinkling lights that passed for “stars” in the Waterfall “sky”.  Everything about this place was so beautiful and ... irritating.   Their eyes couldn’t stop looking at it._

 

_The Reset had taken more out of this body than they had expected.  It had been necessary though._

 

_That skeleton monster had proven to be too cunning._

 

_The child had been sure he wouldn’t even dream of killing this body.  This “brother”. But he had tried nonetheless, and …_

 

_had almost succeeded._

 

_Never give him a chance again._

 

_They got up clumsily and groaned into a stretch.   This body may have had potential once but ever since the original host’s older brother had taken away part of them, it wasn’t so good anymore._

 

_It had been so much fun before!.  Why did they have to limit themselves to this one body?  Before they could jump between different consciousness, play in other’s people’s gardens of fears and memories. Monster’s souls were not at all what they appeared to be in the surface._

 

_They wanted to be free.  Leave this place and return to a place with a real sun and real stars. Forget monsters minds.  What about theirs.  What about their freedom?_

 

_Why did they need to hurt anybody?  There were plenty of secret places they could live in.  Be left alone and in peace._

 

_Power was so intoxicated,  they craved more knowledge, this is all so fascinating. Who would’ve thought that time could be at their bidding?_

 

_They hurt so much.  This was no good.  No good. They wanted to go home._

 

_Home._

 

_They wanted to go Home._

 

_Where was home?_

 

******

 

Fell stared at the ceiling for several minutes.  He knew where he was.  He knew this room.  However, he hadn’t been in this room in weeks.  Not ever since that damned Grillby had taken over HIS home and turned it into storage.  _Storage!._

 

Not that Fell _really_ _wanted_ the house back.  It just was too impractical for him to own such a place now that he was on his own.   Sleeping in the woods suited him just fine. 

 

He had only even cared a little bit before because his brother’s dust had been left there, but like _everything else_ , he soon found out that it was gone as well.  That fire elemental bastard probably threw it away.  He… would pay ...

 

He...

 

_Why?_

 

_Why was he here? How did he end up here?_

 

He slapped his forehead. Then slapped it several times more.   He sat up on the bed letting his long legs rest on the side of the bed.  He looked around with tired eyes.  THAT was his room and it looked exactly like the last time he had been in there before Grillby had taken over. 

 

_Had the fire elemental kept it that way?_

 

He got up and a sharp pain on his right hip made him sit down again.  He checked the source of the pain and spotted a long knife wound on his hip bone.  He stared at it.  His soul stammering, his head swimming.  He remembered the creature.  He remembered the knife.  He remembered swinging a sharp femur bone into the creature’s chest. 

 

He remembered.

 

He also remembered his weapon not making contact with anything.  The world becoming undone all around him as a deep black void engulfed him. 

 

He heard himself cry out in frustration. 

 

Resigning himself to his fate.

 

Yet…

 

There he was, on his bed, a knife wound on his side. 

 

He tentatively touched the wound and the angry pangs of pain reminded him that yes, it was real. Yes, it had happened.  

 

Hissing to himself, he assessed the damage more closely.  For all its bark, the wound wasn’t all that serious.  It should heal on its on quickly enough but considering his current status with the powers that be at the moment, he probably should try and speed up the process.  He looked towards a beaten up bureau.  If the Fire Elemental truly had left this room alone, then there should still be some healing items he had gotten from back when he was taking care of Blue …

 

The mere memory made him take pause. 

 

He had dwelled on it long enough.  There was nothing he could do about it now. Yet, the feelings it stirred wouldn’t stop. They wouldn’t just go away.

 

He clawed at his cheeks.  

 

_Focus. Focus._

 

He got up a little more carefully, just enough not to lose balance.  He stood there listening for other monsters, perhaps somebody had brought him here in way of a sick joke, but the house was deathly quiet.  He couldn’t even tell what what time it was, only that it was dark outside.  He decided to risk it and hobbled over to the bureau and opened the next to last drawer. 

 

_Something is wrong._

 

All of his clothes were still there, exactly as he remembered them.   He reached towards the right back corner and his fingers immediately detected the presence of a familiar box.   He pulled it out and opened it, revealing a few small bandages.  He had gotten them before realizing that they would not be anywhere near strong enough to help Blue, so he had just put them away.   They wouldn’t be enough to completely heal his injury either, but they would help speed it along.

 

He was about to close the drawer when he spotted something else under a couple of folded shirts.  He pulled it out and saw that it was a collection of carefully folded papers with very neat writing on them.   He took a shaky step back when he realized what they were. 

 

He stared at the items in his hands.     

 

_This is wrong._

 

_Hadn’t Grillby thrown out all of his furniture?_

 

_Hadn’t he seen all of his personal items engulfed in purple fire on the side of the road?_

 

Fell closed his eyes.   The tips of his clawed gloves tapping nervously against the box. 

 

He had.  Grillby had thrown all of his stuff out.  It had been a show of dominance.  He remembered wanting to kill the monster but he couldn’t afford to bring attention to himself.  He remembered standing there vowing revenge on all the monsters that never showed him or his brother any respect…

 

_“How?”_

 

He shook his head. He felt ill. 

 

He sat down again and shakily concentrated on just getting the bandages on his wound.  He avoided looking at the papers as he carefully place them inside his new raggedy jacket. 

 

Nothing made sense.  Nothing had for a long time.   He was losing his mind.  He must.

 

His head dipped into his hands and he stood still for a few moments. His body demanded rest but he fought off the urge to sleep. 

 

The sound of the front door opening ripped him from his internal rambling.  He got up and ignored the protests from his midsection at doing so so suddenly.   Slowly and very carefully he creaked the door to his bedroom open.  He immediately spotted the glow from Grillby’s flame.  The purple monsters was by himself. 

 

Under the glow of the fire elemental, Fell realized that his living room was the same as he had left it.   Missing were the storage boxes, extra chairs and tables from Grillby’s bar, he had seen through the planks covering his home’s windows the one and only time he had returned there after, Swap and company had left Underfell. 

 

It was as if he had gone back in time.

 

He observed the purple flame monster look around, casually curious about the place.   He ran his hand over the table that Fell and his brother had used sometimes to eat breakfast or dinner.  He looked inside drawers.  He picked up and tossed aside couch pillows.  He didn’t seem to be looking for anything, more like .. taking inventory. 

 

Suddenly Grillby’s face turned upwards, towards the bedrooms and Fell crouched on all fours to avoid being spotted making him look like a very spindly spider.   Grillby would certainly notice the open door, even if it was just a crack, so the skeleton considered his options.  An outright fight was foolish at that time.  He was at a disadvantage with his injury and was exhausted. 

 

He heard Grillby come up the stairs.  Shit, there was no time to strategize.  He would have to be really simple about this.  He positioned himself so he would be behind the door when Grillby came in.   He would just … just attack and flee.  Yes, that was an incredibly stupid and his only available idea.

 

He pressed himself flatter and flatter against the wall with each step he heard.  He held his breath, only letting it escape in shallow breaths. He closed his eyes taking inventory of his body.  His arms were fine.  His balance was off on his right side, so he should favor his left.  Grillby was about as tall as he was, so he should attack low.  Go for the knees.  Make him stumble.   Then …. then….

 

Grillby walked by his door and continued down the hallway.

 

Fell opened his almond shaped eyes, feeling practically insulted.

 

But before he could allow himself to initiate an attack, he heard Grillby open the door to his brother’s bedroom.   

 

He commanded his body to move and slinked out of his bedroom, towards the stairs.  He heard Grillby comment something about the state of that bedroom that he couldn’t quite make out, except for something that sound like “What is this red shit?”

 

Fell frowned but continued going down the stairs.  He crossed his old living room in record time and reached for the front door.  He allowed himself a last look at his home. 

 

Baser instincts told him to stay.  To fight for his home.  He could have it back just like it used to be. 

 

He shook his head. 

 

There was no coming back. 

 

He opened the door and disappeared into the night.

 

*****


	4. Time

Chapter 4

Time granted.

 

 

There things that we take for granted.  Things that are _supposed to be_ taken for granted. They are our illusion of consistency in an ever-changing world.  Things like the the sky over our heads and the ground under our feet.  The beat of our hearts and the breath in our lungs. 

 

We live on despite our minds. 

 

To monsters in the Underground, their long-life spans brought about a natural lazy pacing both in body and mind, especially when compared to that to the much shorter lived humans.   They didn’t worry so much about the tomorrow, but more about the “someday”.  To them, age was just a marker, a dot in an almost infinite line of thought, not necessarily something to keep track of, but something to use as reference. 

 

Time was just something they took for granted.

 

This was not the case for Paps.

 

Time had become for him a curse that made him aware of its fragility. Of how soon and unexpectedly it could end.  For him.  For others. 

 

Change was something he had never welcomed.  He expected it, but never with open arms. 

 

And yet there he was, sitting beside his younger brother’s bed at the Clinic, getting ready to go and change an alternate world’s timeline.  

 

Two days had passed since Sans had experienced the Reset.  He had only woken up a couple of times since then, and had been as confused and lost as he had the first time.  However, his recovery seemed to be going much faster.  The dull bruise on the left side of his face was practically gone.  It helped that this time around Dr. Pewter already knew what and how much to use as medication for his brother, and that Undyne already had her specialized DT ready for him. 

 

Still, Paps couldn’t help but feel a little resentful at the circumstances.  He had wasted so much time avoiding his brother before and had just re-connected with him.  All of that was gone now because of the Reset.  Sans didn’t recognize him fully as his brother.  Just that he was a “good” monster. His smile was vague. Unsure.  More of a reflex reaction to being talked to than an actual emotion. 

 

He reached over and ran the back of his hand over his sleeping brother’s cheek.  Sans’ sighed and leaned into the gesture without waking up.  Somewhere in there was his old brother.  The one that believed in him no matter what happened. 

 

He buried his head in the sheets just under Sans’ left arm. They would be leaving in less than a hour if Alphys and Undyne didn’t get into another argument.  He had never seen them argue before but now, it was almost a daily occurrence.  He felt somewhat guilty about it.  He knew that it was at least, in part - a big part, mind you - his fault. 

 

He felt Sans’ arm move, making him lift his head in curiosity.  His brother had woken up and was now looking at him with half lidded, big blue eyes.  To Paps surprise, Sans mimicked his earlier gesture by running the back of his hand against the taller skeleton’s cheek. 

 

“Good” Sans sighed. 

 

“Yes” said Papyrus “Everything will be good again”  He took Sans hand into his own and tuck it under the blankets.  “I will be gone for a little bit, but Dr. Pewter and Undyne will take good care of you”

 

To his surprise, Sans’ lifted his hand and grabbed onto his sleeve.  “No” He said. 

 

“It will be ok” Papyrus said as gently as he could. “It's just for a little bit”

 

Sans whimpered in frustration and pulled Papyrus into a desperate hug.  Papyrus was in a state of shock. He would’ve never expected such strength from his little brother in his weakened state.  He could feel him trembling from the exertion, but he would not let go. 

 

“Sshh, sshh” he said coaxing Sans back to lying on the bed “Ok.  I won’t leave.  Ok?  But you need to rest”

 

Sans was rebellious.  For an instant, he looked like his old self, hating being treated like a baby bones, but soon his face relaxed with a tired sigh and allowed himself to be tucked back in. 

 

“Good?” repeated Papyrus rubbing his brother’s back.  To his relief, he felt the trembling stop.

 

“Good” repeated Sans closing his eyes.  It wasn’t long before he was asleep again. 

 

Papyrus waited a little bit before getting up to leave.  He hated how easily lying to his younger brother came to him nowadays.  He hoped it would be the last lie he would ever have to say. 

 

******

 

Paps didn’t know how to feel upon stepping out of the Portal into Underfell.  He had expected several kinds of feelings for sure, but now that he was actually there, he felt numb. 

 

Maybe his body was conserving energy for when he met up with Fell, or maybe enough time had passed from his first visit here, that he could allow himself to be pragmatic.

 

…

 

Nah, he really, really wanted to kick Fell’s bony ass. 

 

Ah, there were his feelings.

 

He stretched.  Maybe he had portal lag.

 

Behind him, he heard Alphys step through with an appraising grunt.  This second time around it was easier for her to manage the slight feeling of vertigo that stepping through a portal gave her.  

 

She immediately headed towards the exit of the cave without saying another word.  She was in full Captain of the Royal Guard mode and, … well she was probably still pissed.

 

Paps busied himself with inspecting the small bag he had brought with supplies.  If he could help it, this wouldn’t be a long stay and his ONLY other time here.   He didn’t even allow himself to think that there might be several trips back, or worse yet, no chances to go back, if things didn’t go right.

 

Once the tall skeleton felt that he had giving the Captain enough space, he headed towards the cave’s exit.   He found her leaning out, keeping an eye on something.   As soon as she heard him coming, she raised her hand behind her, showed two fingers then closed her fist.  _Two monsters outside, be quiet._

 

Papyrus obeyed her and stood back.  Despite being taller than her he couldn’t see what she was looking at.  The monsters must have been some distance away, probably just passing through the bit of forest that the cave was in.  Still, Alphys was being extremely careful.  As far as she was concerned, this was a stealth mission.

 

Which Undyne didn’t agree with.  

 

Which was the main reason for the recent fighting between the Captain and the Scientist.

 

Which was also the reason why Alphys was with him and not Undyne.

 

Which, ultimately, meant that Alphys temper was on a very short fuse and Paps was more worried about her getting to Fell first then himself.

 

“They’re gone” she said after a bit “But let’s wait a little bit longer”

 

Papyrus bit back a comment about how they should just go out and find out where Fell was.  If a Reset had happened in Underfell like they expected, that meant that Fell and the kid/anomaly/creature that had invaded his brother were hopefully still back in Waterfall.  He hated that he had to wait an extra two days for Undyne to prepare their gear and to convince Alphys of their plan. 

 

Who knew how long it would take them to find them?

 

But he had decided that he would at least try listening first this time around, so he headed back into the cave.  His hand reached inside his hoodie and pulled out Red’s glove.  _“We’re on your turf now.  What would you have done?”_

 

He stared at the glove waiting for an answer he knew wasn’t coming.  He imagined Red telling him to just get on with it, but then, in his mind’s eye he also saw Red saying _“Please don’t kill my brother. He’s a massive jerk, yeah, but … he’s still my brother and, this is all my fault”_

 

Papyrus stared at his charm. 

 

“Paps” called Alphys. “Let’s go”

 

Papyrus raised his head and realized that more time than he realized had passed.  He shook his head in an attempt to clear it.  He guessed that portal hoping played tricks with your mind.

******

 

Papyrus and Alphys agreed to check on the Underfell brother’s house first.   Just in case, somehow, Fell was back there.   All they found was an empty, boarded up house.  A smoking pile next to it, gave them a hint that the house had a new owner and they were disposing of the previous furniture.  Paps, felt sorry Fell.

 

Well, almost. 

 

They then change direction and headed towards Waterfall.  They still weren’t sure if a Reset had happened or not, since they had no real point of reference. He had been unconscious the entirety of their trip back to Underswap, so his memory of the place was foggy as best.   Not that Alphys had a better knowledge of the land, she had been more worried about getting her friends safely home than to make notes about her surroundings. 

 

The Rivermonster had not been at its Snowdin station when they checked it and a close call with a couple of nasty tempered werewolves, convinced Alphys and Papyrus that their secondary plan to stick to the forest paths to get to Waterfall was for the best. 

 

They walked quickly and in silence for a bit.  Alphys stopped often to inspect their surroundings.  She was visibly on edge and her hand often brushed against the handle of the battle ax strapped to her back.  She had not been there when the Reset had happened to Sans but had been equally dismayed as the rest of them when she had found out what happened. 

 

Alphys had a very close relationship with Sans.  She was his mentor and some would argue, even mother figure to him.

 

In her opinion, going back to Underfell was a big, BAD, idea.  It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Papyrus and Undyne’s explanations on Resets, Times and Portals and how knows what else.  It was that if they were right and it was all exactly as they said, there was also a big chance that “resetting” this godforsaken world could harm Sans beyond help, rather than help him.   Not to mention, Papyrus himself could get himself killed since he tended to be so tunnel vision when he got into one of his notions.  Because of this she had insisted that Undyne stayed behind to look after Sans, just in case something happened, and she would look after Papyrus. 

 

Undyne had not taken this well.  She had really wanted to be part of this expedition.

 

But Alphys would not have it any other way.

 

Undyne and Papyrus were brilliant monsters, but not so much in the “keeping themselves out of harm’s way” department. 

 

Goddammit.  She was going to keep her family alive and in one piece even if it killed her. 

 

Papyrus walked behind her.  Also keeping an eye out but mostly lost in thought.   This was Red’s world.  It looked like his but felt so different.  No wonder that guy was a walking ball of anxiety.  He… he knew that. Of course he did.  He just didn’t think it was THAT much different.  If only, he had ....

 

Papyrus growled to himself. 

 

“Ssshhhh” said Alphys putting her hand on his shoulder.  Light was fading fast.  The distant sound of rushing water indicated that they must not be too far away from Waterfall. Maybe if they just pushed on they could be there before it got too dark.  But Alphys didn’t seem interested in rushing them forward.  Instead, she pointed to a group of lights moving rapidly not too far away.  Three lights were chasing something.   Papyrus could barely make out the silhouette of a monster moving rather awkwardly among the shadows of the snow covered trees. 

 

“Those are fire elementals” said Alphys taking cover behind some rocks even though it didn’t look like the chase was going in their direction. 

 

A fireball was suddenly released in the direction of the monster being chased.  It missed but the sound of a crash and branches breaking indicated that it hadn’t missed by much.

 

“We should get out of …” started Papyrus when the tell tale shapes of a red bone attack became evident among the trees.  His face dropped.   His hands curled up into fists.  “Fell.”

 

“Paps…” Alphys warned just before the sound of the pop of teleportation reached her “...not rush into this….”  She sighed and hoped she remembered to pack her aspirin.  She unstrapped her weapon and ran after her friend.

 

 

********

 

Fell hissed as he felt his hip give up on him, making him fall in the middle of his run.  There had not been a chance to allow it to heal properly.   The lack of proper food and sleeping arrangements had seen to that.  Hunger had made him careless and soon found himself on the bad end of a chase.  

 

The fire elementals in pursuit were no doubt part of Grillby’s crew. They knew who he was and were eager to capture him.  Fell suspected that there was still some sort of reward for his capture.  He thought it had been dropped.

 

Blind instinct had made him release a defensive bone attack getting one of his attackers square in the chest, knocking it unconcious.  He smiled proudly despite the growing pain on his side. Years of self-imposed training were paying off.  Even at his weakest, he was still a force to be reckoned with. 

 

Taking advantage of his pursuers momentary distraction, he attempted to get up and disappear once more into the growing forest darkness, but his body had been damaged more than he had expected and only managed a couple of steps before he found himself on his hands and knees again.   Cursing, he turned around just in time to dodge a second fireball aimed at his head. 

 

He gritted his teeth and concentrated on his remaining magic, and the elementals slowly approaching him.  His body shook with dread.   His prolonged dependence on DT and rather “cold turkey” end of its usage had not been without consequence.  Using magic required a lot more effort and his stamina was shot.  He had been slowly building it back up, but after his latest encounter with that dreadful child, he felt like he was back at square one. 

 

No matter.  He was The Great and Terrible Papyrus.  He would deal with these minions and any other monsters that dare confront him.

 

He just wasn’t sure just how he would do that at the moment.  

 

He scooted back and inspected his attackers as well as his surroundings. They had obviously learned their lesson and had decided to approach him from different directions.  Fell wasn’t sure if he could manage two attacks at the same time.  His best chance was to attack first. 

 

His body tensed up as he let his remaining magic build up and exploded upon the attacker on his left.  Several bones sprouting from the ground in front of him.  

 

Unfortunately, the attack had not been as powerful as he had hoped, the attacker had been pushed back but hardly injured.  In response, his buddy to the right released a magic fire attack that caught Fell in the right shoulder, interrupting any secondary attack. 

 

Fell gasped both in shock and in pain and grabbed his injured shoulder.

 

“Who are you?”  he growled. 

 

“Monsters who are about to be very well off” laughed one of the elementals.   “You didn’t think that your attack on the Captain a few days ago was going to go unpunished, did you?”

 

 _“A… few days ago?”_ thought Fell.  It had easily been over two months since his fight with Undyne.  He shook his head.  That wasn’t important right now. 

 

“GET UP!” yelled the second elemental.  

 

Fell glared at his captors.  His free hand clawed at the ground.  He couldn’t get captured again.  He refused.

 

“I SAID, GET UP!” yelled the elemental again raising his hand to release another attack. 

 

A pop and sudden release of teleporting magic stopped him, and all three monsters were suddenly distracted by the appearance of a fourth. 

 

Papyrus landed on one foot and scrambled quickly to regain his balance.  Teleporting blindly was certainly not good for dramatic entrances.  He rolled his shoulders back and gave the group a quick once over.  His gaze lingered a little longer on Fell, who obviously never, in a million years, expected him to ever see him again. 

 

“Ok…” said Papyrus turning to face the two elementals “You two, leave.  I have business with him” 

 

“Hey! We captured him first!” argued the elemental closest to him.  “Who do you think … ugh!”

 

Both elemental’s souls turned blue.   Papyrus raised his command hand and tossed them a ways back into the woods.  A row of giant blue bones followed and barely missed hitting them both. 

 

“I said, LEAVE!” yelled Papyrus.  “I won’t be NICE again!”

 

The elementals looked and whispered at each other something that Papyrus didn’t quite catch.  However, to his relief, the elementals got up and retreated, picking up their fallen comrade on their way. 

 

Papyrus let out a breath.  He really hated fighting.   Especially other monsters. 

 

Well….

 

Maybe not all monsters. 

 

He swiveled on one foot to face the only other monster there.   He pointed and turned Fell’s soul blue, forcing him back onto his feet, so they were facing each other eye to eye. 

 

“Hello Fell”


End file.
